Break the Silence
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth comes to Port Charles with a secret and meets Jason. Will it be a deal breaker or draw them closer together? AU
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

Elizabeth comes to Port Charles with a secret and meets Jason. Will it be a deal breaker or draw them closer together? AU

A/N – This is only 4 chapters. I probably could have made it a longer fic but, it's kind of nice to write no pressure small ones. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1 - Introductions

Elizabeth Webber is an art major at PCU going in her freshmen year. She just moved to Port Charles from Colorado to attend college. Her grandmother lived in town and she was looking forward to starting a new life. For the last two years, everything had changed. She had gone to visit her parents in a remote village the summer after her senior year and caught a virus. It ravaged her body and she almost died. As a result of the damage, she had lost her hearing. It was a huge adjustment, but she had grown to accept that she probably would never be able to hear again. Her parents had her attend speech therapy and because of the way she lost her hearing, her speech wasn't affected. She liked that people didn't realize that she was deaf from her speech pattern. As she stared out at the water, she slightly smiled. She was alive and would do whatever it took to be successful. Oh sure, the first six months after the diagnosis, she was inconsolable, but her family wouldn't let her quit. They encouraged her art, something she didn't need her ears to do and because of their love and acceptance, she started to thrive.

Jason watched her from afar. She was beautiful and he didn't even realize he was walking towards her until he was standing behind the bench. "Excuse me." It was dangerous to be on the docks in the area she was sitting in. He didn't recognize her at all and figured she was new in town. Slowly, he reached out and touched her shoulder causing her to jump to her feet and spin around.

Stunned by the gorgeous color of his eyes, her mouth dropped open and they simply took each other in for a long moment.

"You shouldn't be here."

Elizabeth had learned to read lips and was very good at disguising the fact that she was. "Why not?"

"It's dangerous."

A slow smirk appeared on her face. "Are you dangerous?" He was the best looking guy she had ever seen.

Jason was at a loss of words for a long moment. "I—uh—what would you do if I was?"

She full out smiled, but ignored his question. "I'm Elizabeth."

Watching his face soften, she thought about how he had gone from a blank expression to a more conflicted one, giving her the impression that he could say a lot with his eyes or not.

"Jason. Can I walk you somewhere?" She was beautiful and her smile lit up her entire face. He loved the deep color of her eyes.

"I walked here from the hospital. My grandmother works there."

He nodded. "I'd prefer to make sure you get there in one piece."

"Okay."

He was quiet as they strolled along the docks, which she was thankful for because it was nearly impossible for her to read lips from a side view. And what a side view it was.

She was almost sad when she saw the hospital looming ahead. All of a sudden she caught a movement and man ran towards them, causing Jason to pull her into his side. She shuddered at the contact. Jason was focused and fought a groan when he saw who it was.

"What do you want?"

Ric stared at Elizabeth, she gripped the back of Jason's shirt, letting him know that she was scared. It was the way the man was looking at her like she was a meal that unnerved her.

"Who is this and why would she hang around with a thug like you?"

Liz glared at him, making Ric smile.

"I said what do you want Ric?"

Liz wasn't sure what Jason was saying but she could tell by the look on Ric's face that he was a little intimated. The tension rolled off Jason's body and she could tell that he was a man to be feared when he wanted to be.

"Introduce me and I'll tell you."

"No. She's off limits to you."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Liz bit her lip wondering how Jason would reply.

"It's really none of your business."

Ric smirked. "She's a little young for you isn't she? I'm sure when the bullets start flying she'll come to her senses and date someone more suitable."

Liz gasped audibly and Jason's heart sunk a little. The Queen song, Another One Bites the Dust, filtered through his mind as he watched Ric's lips move, bored with the same old shit different day.

"I'm Ric Lansing by the way," he said, holding out his hand to her.

Liz looked at it and much to Jason's delight, she didn't make a move to shake it. "I need to go," Liz said.

Jason moved his arm to her waist, making her shiver again and he put himself between Ric and Elizabeth and walked by him.

Ric watched them leave and smiled. He was going to find out who she was and then he'd win her heart.

"You okay?" Jason asked, softly. When she didn't answer, he stopped and faced her. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

She watched his lips move and wondered how his voice sounded. "Yes."

"I'm a dangerous man Elizabeth. I guess this is goodbye," he said, dropping his guard for a moment and letting her see that he wished it wasn't the case.

Her head tilted. She wanted to get to know this man and why he held his emotions so close. "Do I have a choice in this matter?"

She saw the amusement in his eyes.

"You always have a choice Elizabeth."

God she wished she could hear him say her name. "Then I choose to meet you on the docks tomorrow at the same time. Later," she said, rushing into the crosswalk so he didn't have a chance to object.

Jason's mouth had dropped open and then he slowly smiled, wishing he had gotten her last name.

Johnny had watched the whole interchange. Elizabeth seemed nice, but he thought there was something that was bit off. He called Francis and told him to get over to the docks to shadow Jason and he followed Elizabeth into the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Audrey smiled when she saw her granddaughter walking towards her. To say that she was proud of Elizabeth would be an understatement. "Hello."

Liz smiled. "Hi Grams."

"Where did you go?"

"I sat on the docks looking out at the water."

"That sounds nice. Be careful out there. You might run into some dangerous men. The mob is very active in Port Charles."

Liz tried to hide her shock. Was Jason in the mob? She wondered if it was like the godfather movies. "I'm fine Grams."

"I'm almost done my shift. Why don't you go up to the roof? I'll text you when I'm finished."

Liz nodded and left. Johnny followed her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There were several people on the roof all in their own little world. Liz looked out over the city and shut her eyes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

She felt him brush against her arm and she jumped and looked up—another good-looking guy. She was on a roll and very much liking Port Charles. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

Johnny gave her one of his million dollar smiles. "I said, it's beautiful isn't it."

Liz smiled. "Yes it is."

"I'm Johnny O'Brien."

"Elizabeth Webber."

Bingo. Now he could check her out.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I'm new in town. I moved from Colorado."

"Well, welcome to Port Charles Elizabeth."

She grinned. "Thanks!"

"I'd better go. You take care."

"Bye."

She watched him walk away wondering if most of the men in the city were gorgeous.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth waited for Jason on the docks. She was just about to give up when she saw him emerge from a stairwell. Smiling, she watched him walk towards her. Just the way he carried himself was so hot.

He was surprised she had come back, but very pleased. "Hey."

Liz smiled. "Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a ride with me."

"Okay."

He gave her a lopsided smile and was surprised when she took his hand.

"Lead the way."

"First, how old are you?" She looked young and he just wanted to make sure.

"I'm nineteen."

"I'm twenty-seven."

She made a face. "You're like ancient."

His eyebrows shot up. "You're calling me old?"

"Yup." Reaching up she touched his hair and pretended to look at it closely. "I think you have a gray hair right there."

He smirked. "Is that so?"

She nodded with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. "You should get that taken care of, people might talk."

He pulled her slightly. "Let's go jail bait."

Her laughter filled the air and Jason decided it was now his favorite sound. They walked to his bike and her eyes grew big. "A motorcycle?"

"Yup. You have to wear a helmet though."

She took it from him. "I don't know what to do."

"Just hold on tight and lean with me into the turns."

Grams was going to kill her if she ever found out.

"I'm in."

His eyes lit up a little and he took the helmet back and helped her put it on. They got on and she wrapped her arms around his waist as Jason started the bike. She could feel the vibration and started to get excited.

"Here we go," Jason yelled. He took off as she squealed and by the time they were halfway to Vista Point, Elizabeth was laughing and sometimes screaming and he loved every minute of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She got off the bike and tore off the helmet. "That was amazing. The wind felt so good and I think I really love going fast."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad that you liked it."

He took her hand and they walked over to the bridge and she looked out for a moment and then turned around in case he said anything.

"What else do you like to do besides ride fast?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I like to play pool and travel."

"Cool."

"What about you?"

"I love painting, drawing, and listening to music."

She really had thought about telling him she couldn't hear, but she was scared that he wouldn't want to be around her anymore so she decided to put it off a little longer. "Jason are you in the mob?"

That was not a question he thought she'd ask. "Would it make a difference if I was?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

He looked away for a moment. "No and yes."

She wondered what he was thinking. His face wore a mask that she was quiet certain a nuclear bomb couldn't penetrate at the moment. "So you are?"

He looked down at the ground for a second. "Something happened and I got into it with my family and I met Sonny and he gave me a job."

"I'm not judging you Jason and I'm sorry that your family wasn't more supportive of you."

"I didn't exactly make it easy for them." His phone rang and he walked away so he could talk privately. She could tell it wasn't good. He walked back over to her with a tense look on his face.

"I have to take you back. Elizabeth. I like you, but the danger around me is real. You would be taking a risk hanging out with me. It could cost you your life."

She thought about his words carefully before answering. "I understand and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me Jason Morgan."

His thumb was rubbing circles on the back of her hand, making her shiver. "Where am I taking you?"

She rattled off the address and Jason thought about where it was and then they got back on the bike.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey watched from the window as Elizabeth got off the bike and then secured the helmet to it. This was not good. Jason Morgan was trouble and she was going to warn her granddaughter before she got too caught up in him.

"Thank you for the ride. I loved it."

He brushed a curl behind her ear. "I'm glad. Can I have your number?"

"Yes, but it's better if you text me." She did have a special caption program but she really didn't want Gram to overhear any conversations.

Jason hated texting, but for her he'd make an exception. Liz rattled off her phone number and he programmed it into his phone.

"See you later," she said, staring into his blue eyes.

"See you later."

He revved the engine and took off and Liz walked into the house smiling. However, that was really short lived.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Where have you been?" Audrey asked.

"Riding."

Audrey shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "With Jason Morgan of all people?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "He's a nice guy Grams."

"He's a mob enforcer."

Liz froze for a millisecond and then walked closer to her. "His job doesn't define him. I like him and I'm going to see him again."

Audrey was not happy about that revelation, but this was the first time Elizabeth had been really interested in a boy since she went deaf, so she wasn't sure how to handle it. For now, she would back off and hope that maybe they would realize that they aren't right for each other.

Elizabeth was surprised by the silence. "I'm going to my room." She ran upstairs and fell onto the bed, thinking about the ride. She definitely had a huge crush on Jason.

Later that night when she went to bed, Jason sent her a text that said, "Sweet dreams."

She smiled and typed back, "You too," before turning in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Johnny read over the file he had ran on Elizabeth. "Holy Shit," he said, when he read that she was deaf. He was one hundred percent sure that Jason didn't know. And from the looks of it, his boss was falling for Elizabeth. He really didn't want to be the one to break the news about her condition. It would be really difficult to protect her when she can't hear someone coming up to her or threatening her from behind. Logistically, it would be a nightmare. He didn't have a choice but to tell Jason the truth. He thought about the day before when he had spoken to Elizabeth on the roof. Looking back, he realized that she had been looking at his lips and had no idea he had walked up on her. How could he even work with that? Once word got out that she was with Jason, their enemies would definitely try to take advantage of the situation. As much as he wanted Jason to be happy, Elizabeth seemed nice and he really didn't want her to turn up dead.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked up as Johnny walked into his office. "What's up?"

Johnny placed an envelope on his desk. "I ran a background check on Elizabeth."

Jason cleared his throat. "Has she ever killed anyone or been in jail?"

"No."

"Is she dangerous or a threat to the organization?"

"No."

"Then I don't want to know anything else," he said, dismissively.

Johnny pushed the envelope towards him. "Jason, I think you should read it."

"Johnny, I said no. Elizabeth will tell me what I need to know. I don't want to invade her privacy."

Johnny stared him down. Now what? "Are you sure?" He was convinced that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to withhold the truth forever.

"I'm sure."

He sighed. "Alright, just be careful with her. She's young and has been through a lot."

Jason's jaw twitched. He didn't like the sound of that, but he was determined to leave it alone and let things take its course.

Johnny walked out leaving the envelope sitting on the desk. Hopefully, Jason would change his mind and give into his curiosity before something bad happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked down at her phone. Jason had sent her a message. "Do you want to go to the carnival with me tomorrow night?"

Liz smiled. "I would love too." She did fine on most rides except the ones that spun in circles.

Jason looked down at his phone and smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven."

They chatted for a little while longer and then the text session ended and Elizabeth rushed to her closet to figure out what she should wear.

A/N - Let me know what you think so far.


	2. Chapter 2 – New Development

A/N – What a nice welcome! You guys are making me wish that I had played all the beats on this one. Thank you very much for the comments, favs, and follows. I really appreciate it!

Chapter 2 – New Development

Jason parked the SUV and then got out and opened Elizabeth's door. She was so excited. He smiled as he helped her out of the car and then watched her take in the sight before them. There were a lot of people walking around and there was a ferris wheel that lit up the sky.

She looked up at him and then took his hand and pulled him towards the ticket box. Jason paid for some ride tickets and then they started walking around.

Liz gasped and ran to the cotton candy booth and Jason stopped her from pulling out money and paid for it. She pinched a piece and held the pink concoction in front of Jason's lips. He made a face and Liz laughed. "It's good. Trust me."

He reluctantly opened his mouth and she stuck her fingers in it and he sucked off the candy, making Liz blush. She took some for herself and her eyes grew big. "So good."

He smiled, amazed at the affect this tiny woman had on him.

Soon she was pulling him towards the ferris wheel, and they got on. When it got stuck at the top, they both moved towards each other and Jason gave her a gentle kiss.

"I like you Jason Morgan."

"I like you too."

She smiled. He melted her insides and she was so happy that she got to spend some more time with him.

Once the ride was finished, they went to a game booth where you have to knock down bottles. Jason knocked them down the second try as Liz cheered him on. She picked out a stuffed animal and they walked to a ride near the entrance.

"I'm short a ticket. I'll be right back."

Liz nodded. Johnny watched them from afar, knowing that Elizabeth couldn't hear. That's when he heard screaming and his eyes left her and went towards the entrance as he rushed forward. Jason had spun around too and when he saw the out of control car, he yelled Elizabeth's name and he couldn't understand why she didn't move. The car barreled towards her and clipped her as her body flew backwards, stunning both men. Johnny reached her first. She was unconscious and he felt her pulse to make sure she was still alive. It was mayhem. The car came to rest at a booth and people were helping the injured which luckily were only a few.

Jason rushed to her side. "Elizabeth." She seemed so pale and her body was twisted in a weird position.

"She can't hear you Jason."

"I know that. I'm trying to wake her up," he growled.

Johnny looked up at him. "Jason, haven't you noticed that she makes sure she's facing you when you talk?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes."

"And have you noticed that when you come up on her that she jumps a lot?"

"That's normal Johnny. What is your point?"

"She's deaf."

Jason frowned. "What?"

"She can't hear. I'm not sure why she didn't tell you, but she went deaf two years ago."

Jason was stunned. A paramedic asked them to move back and they did so the two men could examine her. They stabilized her and then put her in the back of an ambulance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood up when he saw Audrey rushing towards them. "Mrs. Hardy…"

"Save it. Was this your fault? Did one of your enemies hurt my daughter?"

Monica rolled her eyes. "It wasn't his fault. In fact, Edward is the culprit. He apparently was having chest pains and pressed the wrong pedal."

"Wait, Edward did this?" Audrey said.

"I'm afraid so."

"Is he okay?" Jason asked.

Monica was surprised that he cared. "They are monitoring him right now. He feels horrible about everyone he hurt."

"She didn't tell me that she was deaf. Why?"

Audrey studied Jason for a moment. It was clear that he was developing feelings for her granddaughter.  
"You'll have to ask her that."

He nodded.

The doctor walked towards them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Julian. Elizabeth is stable. She has a bruised hip and a concussion."

Jason let out the breath he was holding.

"She's complaining that her ears are hurting. I'm not sure what is going on but a specialist is looking at her now and they are going to take her to get some scans."

"Can we see her after that?" Audrey asked.

Jason was just happy that she included him.

"Yes. It shouldn't be much longer. I'll have a nurse bring you back when they are done."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. They really needed to talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey walked into Elizabeth's room. "How do you feel?"

"Sore and banged up."

"What about your ears?"

Liz sighed. "They hurt but other than that I feel just great," she said, sarcastically.

Audrey smirked.

"Is Jason still here?"

"Do you really think he would leave you?"

Liz blushed. "I hope not. He knows doesn't he?"

Audrey nodded.

"Will you give me a few minutes with him?"

"Of course." She kissed her granddaughter on the forehead and then went to get Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He walked into the room slowly, not sure what to say. Part of him was disappointed that she hadn't trusted him but he wanted to give her the chance to explain her reasoning.

"Have you ever felt like your whole life has changed in a flash and you can never get it back? Like your world was color and now it's black and white?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

"I just wanted to be normal without someone feeling sorry for me or treating me different. I was scared. You're gorgeous and so out of my league."

"Elizabeth…"

"No, it's true. Why would you want me? I'm damaged Jason. Why would anyone want me?" Tears were threatening to flow down her face and Jason's heart twisted looking at the pain etched in her face.

"When I was twenty-one, my brother was drunk and I jumped into his car with him and he crashed into a tree. I was hurt badly and have brain damage. I had to learn everything all over because I lost my memory. My family wanted me to be someone I wasn't anymore and it drove a wedge between us. I was angry and had fits of rage. I—I know what it's like to be treated differently—to be damaged."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry I lied. If you don't want to be around me anymore…"

Jason heart clenched and he walked closer to her. He was worried about what it would take to keep her protected and hoped that Sonny wouldn't fight him on it. "To be honest, you wouldn't be safe in my world even if you could hear. I just…."

She tried to hold back her emotions. The danger was irrelevant to her because she just didn't want to let him go. "Jason, forget about everything else. What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not the one with everything to lose."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I get why you feel that way, but do you want me to walk away from you?"

He looked down as he shook his head no.

"You're scared I'm going to get hurt because of you, right?"

"Yes." He responded and then realized that she couldn't hear him and looked up and said it again.

"What if I'm willing to take the risk?"

He stared at her painfully and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I would say that you're not thinking clearly."

She slightly smiled. "There's nothing wrong with my noggin."

He smirked. "You're on medication right now."

"True. Jason, I like you—a lot. This is new for me. I closed myself off and all I need to know is that you won't turn me away because of my hearing." She needed to know that someone could want her just for her regardless of her situation.

He studied her for a moment. She was so beautiful and courageous. They had more in common then he wanted to admit. He closed his eyes for a second as his jaw clenched. Somewhere inside, he knew that she needed him to validate something within her. "I won't, but the danger is real. It would kill me if you got hurt or even died because of my choices."

Her face showed no emotion. She knew that if he was worried about the danger, then it must be real. Could she be around guns and violence? Was Jason worth her life? There were more questions than answers at this point, but he touched something inside of her that she had long ago buried. What if she didn't take the chance and it never came again? What if he was the one for her? Could she walk away?

He anxiously watched her struggle, wondering what she was thinking and if she would send him away. If she did, it was better to do it now because he had a feeling that he was a goner and if she walked away later, it would hurt him deeply.

"I want to get to know you more. I want to spend time with you and take a chance on you. Can you do the same?"

Relief washed over him, but he knew that this always happened initially. They had faith in him and wanted him and then something would happen and they would leave. She saw the look on his face.

"Jason, talk to me."

He sat down and put his head in his hands for a moment before revealing his emotions to her in one look that took her breath away. It was something he didn't do with anyone else. "I'm scared that in a month down the line, when the word gets out that we're together, that my enemies will try something and you'll walk away from me."

Liz understood he was scared of losing her and that gave her hope. "I won't."

"You're not the first one that has said that to me and it never works out."

"I'm not them. I think I wanted you from the moment I saw you. There was just something in your eyes and the way you held yourself. I can't guarantee that we will be together in a year but I'm willing to go along for the ride. I might be young Jason, but I've been through so much that I'm kind of an old soul." Maturing came due to a very high price.

"They told me that I couldn't feel; that I couldn't love."

"They were wrong. You feel Jason. You hurt just like anyone else. When I look at you, I don't see a brain damaged person. I see a man who is vulnerable and wants to be loved just like everyone else."

He stood and touched her face. "I don't deserve you and you don't deserve to be around the violence in my life, but I just can't help myself. I want you."

She shuddered at his words and touch. Licking her lips, she gazed into his eyes and showed him she felt the same way. "I want you too."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently at first before deepening it. She felt his tongue brush against her lips and they opened for him, allowing him into her mouth and heart. He kissed her passionately, making her dizzy and breathless. Pulling back, he slightly smiled.

"What?"

"I guess you're my girl now."

She grinned. "That sounds nice."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Noah Drake walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Drake."

Liz smiled. "Hi."

He looked over at the intimidating man standing by the window and then back at his patient. "I was looking at your scans and read up on what led you to lose your hearing.

Liz nodded.

"Elizabeth, I think if we go in and remove the scarring, replace a few bones, and insert an implant, that you might get at least some of your hearing back."

She was stunned. "But they said nothing could be done."

"Well, technology changes every day and I would love to help you hear again."

"Is it a cochlear implant?"

"No. It's something new and it's been found to help people like you who have lost hearing from an acute infection."

Liz wrung her hands as a curious Jason watched. She looked apprehensive and Jason wasn't sure what was going on.

"Dr. Drake, can you give us a moment please?" Jason asked.

He nodded, wondering what the problem was. When he made his discovery, he was sure that she'd be happy about it.

Jason waited until he left and took Elizabeth's hand. "Talk to me."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared to get my hopes up. I've learned to live without it, but I know that I will be crushed if it doesn't work."

He leaned over and she sat up, ignoring the pain and effort it took to hug him. He kissed the top of her head and pulled back so she could see his mouth. "It's up to you. Can you live with not taking the chance?" He would accept her either way. To him, she was perfect.

She gripped his shirt as words spilled out of her mouth. "I want to hear your voice. I had stopped hoping it would ever happen because I was told that it was impossible. No, I can't live with knowing I didn't try. Can you go get him?"

Jason stepped out and let the nurse know. He looked at Audrey. "I think you should go talk to her."

Audrey walked inside. "What did Dr. Drake say?"

"That he thinks from my scans, that I might be able to hear again with surgery and an implant."

Audrey was stunned. "I don't even know what to say."

Elizabeth watched her go from shocked to having a big grin on her face in a few seconds.

"Please tell me that you will do it."

Liz smiled. "Yes."

Audrey hugged her and then pulled back. "I want you to have a full life."

"Even if it's with Jason?"

Audrey sighed. "I guess."

Liz grinned. "Thank you Grams."

"I'll call your parents."

Liz nodded and watched her leave. Dr. Drake and Jason came back into the room.

"Elizabeth, do you want the surgery?"

"Yes."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. My friend has done a handful of these procedures and I'll assist him. I've scheduled it for tomorrow afternoon at 5:00 P.M. He'll fly in today and it will give him time to settle."

"Okay."

"That means you will stay here until then and then be released the day after your surgery. Your ears will be packed for at least four days and then we'll bring you back in and check them. If they look like they are healing fine, we'll start to turn up the volume for your implant. At first, you will only hear static probably, but after a few days you should hear voices. You'll have to see an ear specialist and they'll adjust the implant at the level that works with you the best."

"Thank you Dr. Drake. You don't know how much this means to me."

He smiled and left.

Jason took her hand. "I'm happy for you."

She smiled. "It's a dream come true. I want your voice to be the first thing that I hear."

He felt honored that she felt that way. "So I guess you'll stay with your grandmother. Will I be welcomed?"

"Yes. She told me that she accepts that you are in my life."

"Good."

Jason had to go to work for a while, but he came back before visiting hours ended and then decided to do something special for her. He picked up his phone and called Audrey and hoped that she would go along with it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Celebration

A/N – Thank you so much for the comments, favs, and follows. I really appreciate it! Glad you are happy with the progress.

Chapter 3 - Celebration

The next day, Jason spent as much time with her as he could. Sonny was trying to be patient with his enforcer because he could see how much Elizabeth meant to him. She was nervous and excited and having Jason with her calmed her.

Noah introduced her to the surgeon, Dr. Jorgenson and they started to prep her for surgery. Jason kissed her before they took her to the ER and then went to sit in the waiting room. Johnny sat down next to him.

"She'll be alright."

"I guess I should have tried to hear you out when you handed me that file."

"I think it worked out the way it should have because it all led to this day."

Jason nodded. "I'm surprised I missed it though."

Johnny grinned. "I'm not. You were too busy looking at her beautiful face."

Jason gave him a look, making him laugh.

"I know she's yours. I don't think she even gives the rest of a glance. You think she's the one Jason?"

He shrugged. "I hope so. She's great and I like being around her."

"She's a definite improvement."

"True."

That is when they heard a voice.

"Jason? What are you doing here?"

Robin walked towards them.

"His girlfriend is having surgery." Johnny said, knowing it would get under the woman's skin. She liked Jason, but he hadn't returned the sentiment.

"Girlfriend? Carly?"

Jason frowned. "No. Elizabeth."

Robin was surprised. She didn't know who that was. "Oh. Uh—will she be okay?"

"I hope so."

Robin decided to go find out who this Elizabeth was. "Well, I hope it works out."

She left and both men looked at each other.

"Keep an eye on her," Jason said.

Johnny nodded and texted someone for backup.

"Jason Morgan," Carly yelled, walking towards them.

Jason groaned. "Worst one night stand ever."

Johnny chuckled. "You definitely should have kept it in your pants. She's like herpes, just when you think it's gone it comes back."

Jason laughed making Carly even madder.

"I have been calling you for two days."

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

Jason sighed. "My girlfriend is having surgery."

Carly was stunned. She put her hands on her hips and looked at him like he was crazy. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"Carly, I'm not discussing my love life with you."

"I thought I meant something to you, that we were friends." After their physical friendship had ended, Carly still hung around him as much as she could.

He frowned. "Did you forget that I caught you with your tongue down Sonny's throat, not to mention that you had a baby with my brother?"

She pouted. "You know they were both mistakes. It never happened again."

"Frankly, I don't care who you try to suffocate with that mouth of yours. We're done Carly. I don't want you around me." He stood up and glared at her. She was toxic and broken hearts and mayhem followed her.

She was surprised he was treating her that way. "Fine," she said before tearfully walking away.

Johnny let out a deep breath. "Well, that went better than I thought it did which means she is probably cooking up ways to change your mind."

Jason smirked. "You know her way too well."

Johnny shuddered. "Trust me my friend, you dodged a bullet."

"I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After a couple of hours, Noah walked towards them.

Jason and Audrey stood up. "How is she?"

Noah looked at Jason's softened features which were a contrast to the first time they met. "She's stable and in recovery."

"How did it go?" Audrey asked.

"Very well. We were able to replace some parts and clean up the area. The implant is in and we just have to hope that there is no infection. Within the next week, I'm very confident that she will hear again."

Audrey smiled as her eyes filled up with tears. "Thank you."

Noah nodded. "A nurse will come get you once she's settled."

Audrey turned and without thinking, hugged a shocked Jason. Monica walked into the room and stopped in her tracks. Jason saw her and slightly smiled. Quickly, she closed the distance.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Elizabeth just had surgery to restore her hearing."

Monica smiled. "That is wonderful."

"She'll know soon if it took," Audrey said.

"Well, I wish her the best of luck."

Jason nodded.

"Maybe you could bring her by to meet Lila once she is better."

Jason missed his grandmother and he really wanted her to meet Elizabeth. "I will."

Monica touched him on the arm and then disappeared down a hallway.

"You really should try to forgive them. Sometimes, we love someone so much that we don't realize that we are suffocating them," Audrey said quietly.

Jason didn't respond but he understood.

"They made mistakes because they were distraught and didn't understand how to handle it. You were angry and distant. They pushed and you pushed back harder. Now that you have settled into your new life, maybe you can see that they still want to be a part of yours. They know you are not him, but you still look just like him. You can understand how hard that is right?"

Jason nodded.

"Just consider it. Family is important. I think that you could use the backup."

"I will think about it."

She touched his arm. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz's eyes fluttered open and they immediately fixed on Jason.

"Hey." He reached over and pushed her call button and let the nurse know that she was awake.

"Hey."

"Everything went well. How do you feel?"

"Groggy."

He nodded. "It will pass."

"The next four days are going to be torture."

He smirked. "I agree."

Noah came in and let her know what was going on and what she would have to do when she went home the next morning. He had gone over it with Audrey as well. When he left, Jason took her hand and kissed it.

"Get some rest."

She closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slowly walked into her grandmother's house. She was experiencing some vertigo which she was told was normal.

Jason understood that she was trying to be independent, but he lost his patience when he saw her wobble and picked her up. "What room?"

"Upstairs, first one on the right."

He took her upstairs and when they opened the door, Liz gasped.

"Oh my God."

There were flowers everywhere and an easel and paints.

"You did this?"

He nodded shyly. "I hope I got you the right stuff."

"Jason, this is wonderful."

He sat her down on the bed. "I got you some sketch pads and stuff too."

She grinned. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

He wasn't sure what to say, but the smile on her face was contagious and he returned it. "Let's get you comfortable."

He grabbed a blanket and helped her sit back against the pillows. "So this is your room."

She smiled. "Yup. This is the first time that a boy has been in here."

He leaned over and kissed her. "First kiss."

"I wouldn't be opposed to a second one."

He started to lean forward and Audrey cleared her throat and he jumped up.

Liz looked up at her grandmother.

"Elizabeth, you're being a little hussy."

She busted out laughing at the term. "Grams, do you see what he looks like? I can't help it."

Jason shifted uncomfortably, making them both laugh.

He was a curious subject to study. Audrey was trying to figure him out. He was oblivious to his looks. Most of the time, you couldn't read anything in his expressions. But when he looked at her granddaughter, it was so kind and gentle that it had taken her by surprise the first time she saw it.

"Alright, try to keep your clothes on. I'm going downstairs to make you something to eat."

Liz giggled. "We'll try."

Jason smirked.

"I can't wait to eat. The hospital food sucked."

"It does. I'm glad that you liked your presents."

"They are the best."

He sat with her for a while and then they ate lunch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days seemed to take forever. Liz was getting grumpy and going stir crazy. When Jason came by to take her and Audrey to the hospital for her check up, she practically ran out of the front door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The specialist took the packing out from her ears and thoroughly examined them. "Looks really good. Are you ready to turn them up a little?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He went to his computer and began to fine tune the volume. "Do you hear anything?"

She smiled. "I hear static."

Jason smiled.

"That is good. Now, over the next few days, we'll turn it up more and more. We just need your ears to get accustomed to working again. I'm going to have the nurse give you some tests. You'll be taking them daily so we can make sure you are improving and note where you aren't."

"Okay."

Liz was so excited that even static sounded good.

Over the next few days, they continued to up the volume on her implant and Jason and Elizabeth turned up the volume on their relationship. Audrey caught them making out once and had a birth control conversation with them both. Jason wanted to purge his brain so he never had to remember it again.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Elizabeth laid on Jason's chest as his hands roamed under her shirt, caressing her back. She kissed him with everything she had as she whimpered against his skillful mouth._

 _The door flew open. "Elizabeth Imogene Webber. Haven't you heard of playing hard to get?"_

 _Liz scrambled off of Jason who sat up and put a pillow across his lap._

 _"I wouldn't have let it get that fault," he said meekly._

 _Audrey gave him a look and it took all Jason's resolve not to smirk. She grabbed the chair at the desk and pulled it out and sat down. "We need to have a little talk."_

 _"Grandmother, I'm nineteen."_

" _I am painfully aware of your age. Are you on birth control?"_

 _Elizabeth turned beet red and Jason rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. It was a conversation that he really didn't want to have with her._

 _"No."_

 _"You do realize that all that petting leads to sex which could result in an unwanted pregnancy."_

 _Liz grimaced. "Grams, please stop. When the time comes, we'll make sure it's handled."_

 _Audrey studied the two of them. They look mortified and she figured she had tortured them enough. "Make sure you at least have a supply of condoms Mr. Morgan," she said before standing up._

 _Jason's mouth dropped open as Elizabeth groaned and closed her eyes. "Okay."_

 _"The slightly ribbed ones are popular with your generation."_

 _Liz gasped and Jason turned red as she watched her grandmother walk into the hallway. Neither said a word for a few minutes._

 _FLASHBACK END_

When it was time to test out her ability to hear voices, she asked the doctor if Jason could do the talking.

The doctor smiled knowingly and made the adjustments. When he was ready, he nodded and Jason took a deep breath. Liz shut her eyes.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me baby?"

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded yes. "Say my name again."

"Elizabeth," he said, slowly.

She was crying now, so emotional that she had actually heard him. He hugged her and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're so beautiful."

She shuddered against him unable to speak. His voice was a little raspy and he sounded so sexy.

The doctor cleared his throat. "We will still need to fine tune it but it looks like the surgery was a success."

"Thanks," she said, pulling back.

He left the room and Jason kissed her with everything he had. Elizabeth matched him stroke for stroke. He leaned against her forehead as they both tried to catch their breath.

"You're really good at that," Elizabeth finally said.

"I have a good partner."

Jason made her smolder and she couldn't wait to try more things with him.

"Can we go back to your place?"

He was surprised. "How are we going to ditch your grandmother?"

Liz smiled. "I'll just tell her you're taking me out to eat."

"Okay."

They went back into the waiting room and Audrey spoke and Liz hugged her tightly. "I can hear you."

Audrey cried and laughed at the same time. "I'm so happy for you. Your dad called. They'll be here by tomorrow."

"You didn't tell them anything did you?"

"No."

Liz smiled. "Good. I want to surprise them. Listen, Jason and I are going to go grab something to eat."

"Okay. Take good care of her Mr. Morgan."

"I will."

They dropped her off and then headed to the towers. She noted that Jason seemed nervous as they waited for the elevator to reach the top.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She looked around curiously. "Did you just move in?" she said, looking around the sparsely decorated room.

He shook his head. "No, I just—this was enough for me."

She took his hand. "Come on."

They sat down on the couch.

"Why did you want to come here?"

"Curiosity and…," she was a little scared to say her other reason.

He looked at her curiously. "And?"

She blushed. "I wanted to kiss you without getting interrupted."

He smirked. "I see. Come here, I don't want to disappoint you."

She surprised him by straddling his body and Jason's lips crushed hers. He decided that kissing her was his new favorite thing as he ravished her mouth. Elizabeth was in heaven. Her body was on fire.

Jason moaned when she wiggled against him and he started to harden. Pulling back he looked her in the eyes. "I want you, but maybe we should take it slow."

"I like making out with you."

He brushed her hair away from her face. "We can make out, but maybe we should add some rules."

She laid against his chest. She didn't want rules. For the first time in her life, she just wanted to let go.

"Elizabeth, have you had sex before?"

"No."

She felt his energy change making her sit up. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"I just—we'll take it slow." He had no experience with a virgin and wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I won't break Jason. I feel like I just got out of jail and I just want to feel and let go—with you."

He slightly moaned. She was killing him. He was impossibly hard. When she moved forward and brushed against him, they both moaned.

"Make love to me Jason. I want to be with you in every way."

She was making him lose his mind. He fisted her hair and kissed her torridly. She felt it everywhere as her body came to life. His hand slipped under her shirt and when his thumb swiped against her nipple, once—then twice, her body shook and she started to move against his aching bulge.

"Elizabeth, I want you so badly, but not here."

She yelped as he stood up, grabbing her ass. He stared at her intensely as he studied her flushed face and then gave her the most gentle and sexy kisses before starting to walk. Elizabeth knew that this was going to be epic. Her body was on fire for him and she couldn't wait to see what came next.


	4. Chapter 4 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Audrey! I'm so happy you guys liked this little fic. Sometimes I'm not sure if you will be into some of my stories and this one popped in my head last weekend and poured out. Thank you so much for reading! * Guest – lol somehow Liason always made that age gap work. * retiredlady – I did a lot of research. Hope the hubby is okay.

I know people guessed that Carly and Robin would cause problems, but since this is the last chapter, I didn't focus on the crazies.

Chapter 4 - Epilogue

Jason sat her down on the bed and Elizabeth reached down and lifted off her shirt. He matched her and she bit her lip as her eyes perused his chiseled chest. It was magnificent. Slowly she reached out and touched him, feeling his muscles twitch.

Just her touch was almost sending him over the edge. He unbuttoned his pants and kicked off his boots and socks and then got to work on removing her jeans.

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and Jason slid her jeans off. She watched his eyes full of want take her in and it was really turning her on. He quickly stepped out of his jeans and she could see his massive erection standing at attention. Unlatching her bra, she pulled it off and tossed it to the side.

"Beautiful," he whispered before kissing her again. He pushed her up higher on the bed as he scaled her body.

She could feel his arousal move against her and she moaned into Jason's mouth when his lips finally reached her. He pulled back slightly and met her gaze. "If I do anything you don't like or you change your mind, you need to say something okay?"

"Okay."

Jason touched her breast and squeezed it, cause her to mutter incoherently as her body tingled. "Do you like that Elizabeth?"

"Yes," she hissed. "More."

He smirked and kissed her neck, torturing her with his tongue before leaving a wet trail of nips and kisses down to her breast. He kissed her exposed skin, making her writhe beneath him before finally capturing her nipple in his mouth.

"Oh God," she whispered. Elizabeth had never felt such pleasure. The harder her nipple got, the wetter she got. He switched to the other side and lavished the same attention. After a few minutes she yelled out, "Jason please," as her hips bucked. She had no idea what she wanted, but she knew she needed more.

Jason could feel her wetness against his skin. It was going to be torture to take it slow with her. He kissed his way down her stomach and then eased her underwear off before wiggling out of his. When he laid against her, she gasped feeling his heat and length. She grabbed his straining erection and Jason moaned and kissed her hard as she curiously touched him, driving him crazy. His hand slid down and touched her folds and Elizabeth moaned and fisted his hair. His thumb touched her clit and her hips bucked wildly as he repeatedly brushed against it. "Jason," she yelled as her coil started to wind. He slipped a finger inside of her wetness and Elizabeth yelled something incoherent into his mouth. He pulled back and watched her face contort as his fingers did delicious things to her body. He could tell that she was close. Her hand was gripping his dick like a vice and when her thumb swiped against his pre come, her eyes snapped open to find his. Jason plunged another finger inside of her and Elizabeth broke. "Oh God. What's happening," she yelled as her body tensed.

"Just feel," he whispered against her lips.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her body jolted and shuddered. It was the most exquisite thing she had ever felt. As her body settled, Jason pulled back and grabbed a condom and she watched him put it on his enormous erection and then climb between her legs.

"Will it fit?" she asked, innocently.

Jason nodded. "It will probably hurt but after I'm in, I promise it will feel so good."

She was lost in the beauty of his eyes. "Okay. Make love to me Jason. I feel like I've waited for you forever."

He kissed her as his hardness pressed up against her opening, making her moan. She lifted her legs to settle over his hips. The shift in their position drew his head into her body and they both moaned. He slowly pushed forward. When he hit her barrier he looked into her eyes.

"Do it," she demanded.

He snapped his hips forward, breaking through her innocence and while Jason was in heaven, buried to the hilt in her willing body, Liz cried out in pain and her eyes filled with tears.

Jason laid gentle kisses all over her face. "I'm sorry. It will get better." Passionately, he kissed her until he couldn't hold back anymore and started to move. She gasped as the pain turned into pleasure and she began to move with him, trying to match his movements. He slowly filled her up over and over. "Feels so good," he whispered against her skin as he swiveled his hips and filled her again.

"So good," she moaned. "Harder Jason."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not."

He began to pick up the pace, knowing that there was no way in hell he was going to last much longer. Her tight core was doing him in. "Come for me baby," he said, as he reached between them and stroked her clit.

Elizabeth yelled out his name and began to breathe harshly. "Oh God—uh—Jason," she screamed as her walls clamped against his aching cock, milking him as his body shook and he cried out her name. It seemed like it was endless as he continued to come with each stroke. Collapsing against her, he felt her body jolt as it continued to reel from her massive orgasm.

Slowly he pulled out and rolled off of her. "I'll be right back."

She grunted, unable to speak or move. Making love was incredible and it was something she wanted to do with Jason over and over. He cleaned up and then brought a warm washcloth back and cleaned her up. He discarding it and the pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"It was wonderful Jason. Thank you."

"I never want to be with anyone else."

Her eyes snapped open and met his gaze. "Nor I." She meant it.

His hand lightly brushed against her face before he sensuously kissed her. He never wanted to leave the bedroom again and they did it twice more that night. In the morning, he had to run her a hot bath because she was sore, but he doted on her.

Audrey wasn't happy she didn't come home, but she was grown woman and Jason made her happy. So, she decided she was going to support Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grinned and ran up to her father, "Daddy."

He hugged her tightly. "God I missed you so much," he said, softly against her head as Andrea watched them with tears in her eyes.

She pulled back with a big grin on her face. "I missed you too."

Her father gasped. "You heard me? How?" He asked, as his eyes filled with tears.

"I had surgery. I can hear again."

Andrea gasped and pulled Elizabeth into her arms, as they both cried.

Jason watched the emotional reunion with a slight smile on his face.

Jeff finally noticed him. "Who are you?" he asked, almost lethally.

Liz pulled back from her mother and looked at her dad with surprise. "That's my boyfriend Jason."

Jeff's eyes narrowed.

Andrea studied her daughter. Something was different about the way she was carrying herself and she thought she knew why.

Jeff was very protective of Elizabeth. He didn't like this one bit. Jason looked dangerous and he had a feeling that the man probably already had his way with his little girl.

Jason tried not to glare back at Jeff but Andrea's eyes widen as she watched Jason's demeanor change.

Elizabeth protectively stepped in between them. She looked her dad in the eyes. "I am crazy about him. He's it for me dad. I'm falling in love with him and you're just going to have to accept the fact that he's in my life for good. He respects me and takes care of me. I feel safe with him and he makes me so happy. Please, can you try and be happy for me?"

Jeff continued to stare at Jason but finally ripped his eyes away and truly looked down at his daughter. She had been through so much and so much had changed since they had been gone. "You're really happy?"

Her smile lit up the room. "Yes."

She saw his tension start to melt away. "Please try."

"You know I can't say no to you."

She gave him a hug as Andrea stepped towards Jason.

"I'm Andrea, Elizabeth's mom."

Jason slightly smiled. "Jason."

They shook hands.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy."

"I'd do anything for her."

Andrea smiled. "Good to know." He was very handsome with a hint of danger and she could see where Elizabeth would be drawn to that.

Jeff held out his hand. "I'm Jeff. If you hurt her…."

"Hurting her is the last thing I want to do," he said, as he shook Jeff's hand.

Both men nodded in silence like they were making a secret pact.

Elizabeth smirked. "Come on, let's go to Grams."

Jason grabbed a suitcase and Jeff took the other one and they headed for the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner at Grams went well and even though Jason was quiet, he knew a lot about Africa and remembered some things about medicine. It was enough to impress Jeff who decided he liked him.

The next day when he learned Jason was in the mob, it wasn't a pretty scene but Elizabeth held her ground and told them in no uncertain terms that she would not leave Jason for anyone. Things were a little tense for a few days but since Elizabeth stopped talking to her father, he finally backed down and then came to a truce. Jason stayed away so she could spend some time with them alone.

When the day came to take them to the airport, he came along.

"Jason, take care of my little girl."

"I will," Jason said, firmly shaking his hand.

Andrea surprised him and gave him a hug. "If she needs us, Audrey can get in touch with us. Just make her happy Jason. She deserves it and from what I know of your life, you do too."

"Thank you. I'll do my best."

She could see the conviction and love in his eyes and knew he meant it.

They watched the couple walk away and Andrea looked at her husband. "They are in love and probably don't even realize it."

"I know," Jeff said, sighing. Jason led a dangerous life and he wasn't God. His greatest fear was that she would be hurt because of it.

Andrea touched her husband's arm. "We just have to trust them. He's a good man Jeff. I can see it in his eyes."

"He kills people for a living."

"I know I sound crazy, but I'm hoping that he'll want to do something different and realize that he has more options."

Jeff nodded. "I really hope so." The only thing he could do was pray that they would be safe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Sonny's office.

"How did it go?"

Jason shrugged. "Fine I guess. Listen, I want to talk to you about my job."

Sonny winced and gave Jason his full attention. "Are you going to quit?"

"Well, that's up to you. I don't want to be the enforcer. You should let Johnny do it. He's good. Maybe I could work in the warehouse or something. If that's not going to work, then I'll leave." Jason didn't mind physical labor. In fact, he liked working out.

Sonny thought a long moment. Jason was good at being an enforcer and he didn't want to lose him. "Are you sure you'll be fine doing something like that? You liked your job."

Jason had been completely loyal to Sonny, but when he saw him making out with Carly, it changed something within him and he realized that maybe he should be more careful about who he trusted. Even though Carly and Jason had only slept together once, they cared about one another and the fact that she would do that to him and that Sonny would, knowing their relationship would go there, made him feel like people didn't think he had feelings; like he didn't matter. He swore from then on out that things would have to change. Sonny definitely noticed the difference, especially after Jason told him that when it's off hours, he would not come into work.

"I'll be fine. It's just a job. It's not my life anymore."

Sonny nodded. He knew the hold he initially had over Jason was gone. "Alright, why don't you manage the warehouse for me? You can train new hires, do the books, and make sure Taggert doesn't find anything to arrest us for."

Jason slightly smiled. "Deal."

They shook hands and Jason turned to leave.

"Jason."

He slowly turned around. "Yeah?"

"Be happy."

Jason nodded and went back to the penthouse to see Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth smiled and jumped up, running into Jason's arms. "I missed you."

He smiled. "I missed you too."

They pulled apart. "How was your day?"

"Well, I have a new job."

Her mouth dropped open? "Where?"

"I'm going to run the coffee warehouse. I'm no longer an enforcer."

She was shocked. "Jason, I didn't ask you to change your life."

"No, but I wanted to. This will be less dangerous. I'm still in the line of fire, but it's definitely an improvement."

She hugged him again. "Thank you." She worried about him because she knew that he was a walking target.

They kissed and it immediately got out of control and he picked her up and took her upstairs, making love to her twice before they came up for air.

She touched his beautiful face. "I love you."

Jason sucked in his breath as his heart surged in his chest. "I love you too."

She smiled. "You've taught me so much and I want you to know that you mean everything to me."

He closed his eyes and savored her words. He was like an addict, waiting for a fix when he was away from her. "You have my heart."

She kissed his chest. "I'll always cherish it."

They hugged tightly knowing that whatever came their way, they'd fight to be together. They had an unbreakable bond and a love that would only grow stronger over time.

Jason stared into her eyes. First, last, and always, that is what she'd always be. She was home.

The End.


End file.
